


Had this plot bunny

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Had this plot bunny

Daisy Johnson is one of Shields best agents, only one aside from Fury to have level 10 clearance. She is assigned to work with Steve Rogers. Both become friends and Steve starts to fall in love. But he is not the only one. Phil Coulson, Fury's right hand man has been in love with the Directors Protégé for a while now.  
What will happen. Featuring Father figure and Protective Fury. Competition for affection. Dilemmas and decisions.


End file.
